1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closing system for the coupling between a container and a closing body, suitable for closing the container.
In particular, the present invention relates to a closing system between a container for a liquid and a pump body, which when coupled make a pump dispenser suitable for dispensing the liquid, for example a trigger dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exist several closing systems between a container, generally shaped as a bottle, and a closing body, both in the field of containers in general, wherein the closing body is a cap, and in the specific field of dispensers.
In general, closing systems are by screwing, that is, such as to envisage a threading on the container neck and on the closing body, or bayonet-wise.
Bayonet closing systems have proved to be particularly useful in the field of dispensers, for technological manufacturing reasons, for usage convenience reasons and for the adaptability to the solution of particular design problems (CRC—Child Resistant Containers, for children safety, and the like).
Several embodiments of bayonet closing systems are known.
However, bayonet systems known to date have shown some disadvantages of wear of the parts that in the coupling and separation of the container from the closing body, structurally interfere with each other.